


In time

by Madparty99



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Lizzington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madparty99/pseuds/Madparty99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Liz travel to Hawaii to capture the next name on the blacklist. Set in the near future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Happy belated birthday James Spader! I had this almost done for his birthday and I didn't like the ending. Oh well. I am still new at writing fanfictions, and sorry if my writing is horrible, I am 15, and I am doing it with the little free time I have left. Kudos and Comments are highly encouraged, also check out my other work Not just a pawn in his game...   
> I am awaiting the return of the blacklist and this idea came to mind... I am done with waiting for it to be on... grr. Anyways I would like to mention jackandsamforever and RedandLizzie, I am a big fan of your works and they give me inspiration to keep writing and posting mine, so thank you!

She pinned him against a wall, with her gun against his temple. “I am so fucking done. I am sick of your shit, Reddington.”

“You know you want me, Lizzie. Don’t fight the feelings, I don’t.” He was relaxed, and that made her even more pissed off. The smug grin appeared across his face.

“Fucking shut up! I hate you, I hate that you ruined my everything! Tom left me! Do you know why? I sure you do because you know every single fucking detail about my life. I want you dead, I want you lying in a pool of your own blood, dead.” Liz pulled the trigger. _BOOM!_

Red shot up out of the nightmare he was having. Looked to his left and found Liz lying next to him happily sleeping. _When was the last time I had a nightmare?_ Red thought to himself. Liz squirmed and mumbled “Red, lay back down and cuddle.”

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Red laid back down and curled up against her back, and placed kisses along the base of her head. She was already sleeping again but he couldn’t get back to sleep, he was scared, yes _Raymond Reddington scared,_ that he would have that dream again.  He turned his head and red the clock; _5:37_. _It’s not that early…_ He thought. Red spent the next hour lying next to _his_ Lizzie.Tom was arrested and sentenced for life. Red and Lizzie, a new item, after Cooper had been fired by the FBI for selling the information about the blacklist and allowing the criminals time to go into hiding, they became an official thing. Liz was promoted to the head of the operation, which made Donald Ressler mad, he had been searching for Red for 5 years before she got called in, but Red would only talk to Liz, making her the obvious choice.  Liz was put under a lot of stress and Red welcomed her with open arms. Their first tumble around the bed was the day Liz had gotten promoted, she had feelings for Red that she was afraid to show in case she would get fired, but now she didn’t have to worry.

_What can I make Lizzie for breakfast?_ Red rummaged through the fridge, he pulled out eggs and bacon. Then walked to the pantry and grabbed a loaf of bread. Liz’s favorite meal of the day was breakfast, it is also the only meal she can cook without setting the smoke detectors off.

Red placed the bacon into the hot pan, and no more than five minutes later, Liz was up. “Good morning, beautiful.” Red walked over to where Liz was leaning against the door frame and leaned in for a kiss. “You’re making bacon.” She smiled.  Liz was generally a morning person, up around 6:30- 7’o clock every day, except Sundays… Do NOT wake Liz up before 10:00 on Sundays unless it is an emergency.

“Yes, everything should be ready in five.” Liz nodded and headed over to the breakfast bar, and grabbed the case file. It was on a group started by Wendell Carter, he takes in newlyweds and shows them how to adjust to married life. Wendell teaches the couple how to communicate as a couple and adjusting to doing things together. After the week of the retreat he chooses the couple who learned the most and worked best as a team and kills the husband, then rapes the wife, and finally kills her. The government hasn’t been successful in getting evidence to take him down, and their attempts at sending special agents in to sign up have been failures, none have made it into his group. Red and Liz have been living together, they are dating, they should be able to get into the group.

“Lizzie,” Red placed a plate in front of Liz, and sat down across from her. She was too engrossed in the file to notice that breakfast was ready. “Lizzie,” Red said louder trying to get her attention. Once again Liz did not hear Red and kept on reading the file. “Elizabeth Scott are you ignoring me?” Red yelled toward her, well Red doesn’t really yell, but it was kind of yelling.

“Oh no, sorry sweetie. I was reading the file.” Liz sounded half-hearted in her apology.

“It’s fine, you were just doing your job, I suppose.” Red wasn’t great at communicating at times, and Liz understood why and never made him do things. When Liz had moments of miscommunication, Red got irritated, and he knew this and was trying to work things out.

“Thank you for making breakfast it smells wonderful.” Liz said and started eating breakfast. They finished eating in silence but Liz would look up and meet his stare, making her blush and smile.

“We need to go undercover, Red. I am sure you are already aware of this fact though.” Red nodded, he did know and already had things worked out for them to go to the group in Hawaii. Wendell moved the locations to make it more desirable for couples, and Red wasn’t going to pass up Hawaii.

“Hawaii, the jet will be ready at four. Dembe will be going; none of your agents please Lizzie. He is dangerous, and I will protect you; Okay?” Red told her quickly, only giving her some details.

“Yes, I trust you. Hawaii that could work.” Liz laughed. “We should go, I assume you have packed for me already?” Liz and Red traveled a lot, sometimes for the blacklist and other times as a vacation to get away from D.C. Red always bought her a new wardrobe for where they were traveling to, Liz loved their trips together.  Red had brought her to London after Tom was arrested, he didn’t want Liz to feel alone. Liz loved that trip, they had shared their first kiss underneath Big Ben, Liz went into Buckingham Palace, and Red gave her a promise ring. Liz accepted the ring with the promise that one day she would be his bride. It was an overall wonderful trip.

“Yes, darling, I have.” Red smirked.

Liz went in to the post office and briefed her team on her and Red’s trip, and that they had to be on call but did not have to go into work in her absence. Then they went to the airport, and boarded  his private jet. Red sat down in the aisle seat designated as his, and Liz sat next to him in ‘her’ window seat. Red originally sat in the window seat, but Liz preferred the window, and Red did whatever she asked.  

“Red, I am nervous.” Liz reached and grabbed his hand, he was reading some newspaper and was wearing glasses that sat on the edge of his nose. He turned to look at her eyes looking over his reading glasses, eyebrows upward in an inquisitive manner. He face said it all to him, she looked like a scared rabbit, and her features have been washed over with a nervous appearance.

“Lizzie, you don’t have to be nervous, I will be with the whole time. No need to be worried.” Red pulled her hand up to his mouth and left hot-openmouthed kisses on her knuckles. “Okay, Sweetheart?”

“Yes, as long as I am with you.” Liz sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. “When do you want to get married?” She looked down and started to twirl the promise ring around her thin ring finger.

“What? I haven’t even asked you yet, Lizzie.” He laughed.

“Yes you have, in London, under Big Ben.” She gave him a look.

“Oh, I told you someday we will be married, I haven’t actually asked you. The ring will be so much better than this one, and it will be more meaningful when I do. This ring is showing the world that you are mine, and I am yours and for everyone else to back the fuck off.” Red laughed once again.

“Oh,” Liz’s voice become and feeling quite small.

“I will ask you, Lizzie. Don’t worry.  Just you are not ready, and I am afraid of the outcome if we move too quickly.” Red moved the armrest up allowing her to come closer and snuggle into his side.

“You’ve been having nightmares,” Liz’s voice was already small, and it was even more muffled by her face being buried into his side. Red could understand her just fine; he has always had wonderful hearing. “You have been waking up almost every night since I moved in full time, did I do something?”

“Yes, I have been having nightmare. In which you have changed your mind and don’t want an old man such as myself, and the silly games I play. You are much weaker in my dreams,” Liz cut him off before he could tell her that in real life she is the strongest person he knows, but he looks at her as his little Lizzie.

“I will never change my mind, and if I do, I promise I will not shoot you.” Liz looked up to look at him, her Raymond, she calls him that in her dreams. She calls him Raymond and he calls her Lizzie, and they have a little house in Italy and three children, Marigold, Marie, and Raymond Jr. She has named their nonexistent children, why would she shoot him?

“How did you know that you shoot me in my dreams?” Red never mentioned that part and didn’t plan to.

“You were yelling last night, that’s why I was awake.” Liz explained. Red leaned over and captured her lips with his. She could feel the desire from Red, the sense of urgency, it made the perfect kind of kisses. Liz pulled away and slid onto his lap, facing him, to get better access at his lips. She bit Red’s bottom lip, enough to make him bleed; Red coaxed his tongue into her mouth. Liz let out a light moan, and moved her tongue around to fight for dominance. She smiled against his lips, and started to roll her hips against the increasing pressure arising from Red’s pants. Dembe was coming to Hawaii the next day, he had to finish a few things for Red before he could go, so they had the jet to themselves, well other than the pilot.

“Do you want to do this Lizzie? Do you want to be a member of the mile high club?” Red’s voice was like liquid gold, smooth and rich and deep, it is absolutely perfect.

“Where do I sign up?” Liz moaned. Red grabbed the bottom of her blouse and lifted it over her head, exposing her lace covered breasts.

“Exquisite.” Red remarked, he did so every time Liz was uncovered in front of him. Red reached around and undid the clasp, and Liz removed the bra. Liz was completely topless in front of Red, and even though he has seen her like this at least once a day she still continues to blush.

“I love when you blush. It is a simple, yet entirely sexy reaction.” Red started nipping the skin around her collarbone, and kissing his way down to her hard nipples. When he reached them she instantly tighten them more, and released a soft moan. She could feel the warmth from her center increase, and she could tell she was wet. Red moved her off his lap and laid her down across the large double seat. His hands went to her jeans and quickly unbuttoned them and removed the jeans along with her panties, then begun working on his own. Liz giggled at him fumbling with the button on his own pants, and he shot her a loving gaze. He inserted her and they both release a soft pleasure filled moan. She met his downward motions with upward little circles and found themselves both at their climatic points at the same time. 

“Can you help me up?” Liz sighed.

“Lizzie, you are absolutely beautiful.” He held out a hand for her to grab.

“You aren’t that bad looking either, Red.” Liz smiled, and started to redress

They returned to their seats after dressing. “That was fun.” Liz said while snuggling back into Red’s side.

“Yes, it was my first time in a plane as well; I believe we should do this another time.” Red sounded like his usual smug self, but that was one thing she adored about Red. Red reached into his carry-on bag and pulled out his iPad. “What do you want to watch? We still have another two hours.”

“The Notebook.” Liz looked up at him, he shook his head but continued to pull it up. They were about halfway through the movie when Liz spoke “If I lost my memories of us would you tell me what really happened or what you wanted to happen?”

“I told you I would never lie to you Lizzie, regardless of what happened before you chose me now, and I would tell you how we really came to be.”

“Good.”

They finished the movie, with Liz crying, she has seen that movie at least 200 times, and it’s her favorite, but no matter how many times she watches it she cries at the end.

“You are crying? Lizzie, I know you have seen the ending before, why are you crying?” Red wasn’t easily surprised, well that is with everyone except Liz. She had this way about her that you never knew what she was going to do next.

“I am a girl.” Liz brushed away her tears.

Red laughed; and stood up as the plane landed. He grabbed her bag and his own, this time with little protest from Liz. “You remember the plan Lizzie? We are married, and the rest…”

“Yes, honey. I do.” She grabbed his elbow.

Red walked over to a women at a service desk and she smiled and said “Oh, Yes! Mr. Reddington, here are the keys to your car, I believe you know where it is?” Red nodded and signaled Liz to follow him. He stopped in front of a red sports car, with black leather with red trimmed interior. It was entirely, _Reddington._

“Shall We?” Red had already put their suitcases in the trunk  and was opening the door for Liz.

“Yes, I want to get to the danger sooner!” Liz laughed.

“In time.” Red tried to calm her, he hated going into dangerous situations with Liz, even though it was a daily occurrence.

 

 


End file.
